Guarde
was a kaiju that appeared in the series Ultraman Tiga and he was the pet of the entity Evil Tiga. He appeared in episode 44. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 52 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Cytec building underground shrine History Ultraman Tiga Long ago, Gardi was the companion of an Ultra who would later become known as Evil Tiga. Much like the rest of the Giants of Light, Gardi would find himself solidified in stone with his friend for centuries. In the present day when Masaaki Keigo merged himself with Gardi's ally's statue, transforming him into Evil Tiga, Gardi had found himself a host in the form of a nearby dog, who was injured during the scuffle between Daigo and Masaaki. Taking the dog's body as a host, Gardi came to life and returned to the surface to confront his tainted companion. Gardi pleaded for his friend and master to stop his destruction, and was visibly reduced to tears, but Masaaki's control over Evil Tiga was too much and the Evil Ultra viciously attacked his enemy. Gardi continued to try and gain some control of his old ally while trying to fend off his attacks, but it was all in vain. , Eventually, Ultraman Tiga would also return to the surface after having been weakened by Evil Tiga as well, but he was too late in saving Gardi as Evil Tiga blasted his former companion, killing Gardi in cold blood. After a brutal battle between the Tigas, with Ultraman Tiga emerging victorious, the kindly Ultra took Gardi's body into space to honor the last of his kind. Later Gardi's injured host runs past Daigo and the GUTS team, indicating that it might have not been killed. Trivia *Suit actor: Hisataka Kitaoka *Gardi's grunts and whining are actually modified dog cries and growls. *Gardi's appearance in the series differs from how he looks in Bandai's toy of the character. The toy itself has an elongated face and the body possesses pink paint sprayed where as Gardi was mostly a grayish monster. The reason for the change in design was stated that Bandai never received a finished design of Gardi. Bandai and the director of the Tiga TV series never consulted with how the figure should look and thus concept art was used to represent how Gardi was to look before his design was confirmed during production of the series. *Gardi is the only monster besides Dorobon to possess a color timer, or at least what appears to be one. **However, Gardi is the first Kaiju that has a natural Color Timer. While Dorobon was just stealing Ultraman Jack's Color Timer. *Gardi is technically an Ultra like Tiga because both posses color timers, both were turned into statues and both have the same three minute limit. *After Rabbidog and Ron, Gardi is the third kaiju that serves as an Ultra's pet. *Despite his color timer having stopped, after Tiga took his body into space, when Daigo was back with the rest of GUTS the dog that was Gardi's host can be seen during the credits meaning both may still be alive. Powers and Weapons None Weakness Due to Earth's atmosphere, Gardi can only be active for three minutes. Once three minutes pass, Gardi will become weakened and vulnerable. Gallery Videos Gallery Gardi.png Gardi tries to stop_Evil Tiga.jpg|Gardi tries to stop Evil Tiga by biting down on his right arm Gardi statue.png|Gardi's statue Tiga gardi evil.jpg|Production shot of both Tigas and Gardi Gardi toy.png|Bandai's figure of Gardi Gardi.jpg gardy.gif Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ancient Kaiju